maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise
Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise is the eighth chapter in ''Max Payne 3''.'' Plot The level starts with Max putting down some flowers on his wife's and daughter's grave, with Passos standing next to him. Passos then says that he will meet Max down the hill after Max is done. Shortly after Passos leaves, three DeMarco hired goons see Max. One of them asks Max if he is Max Payne. Then, without any answers, a shootout happens as Max takes cover behind his wife's and daughter's tombstone. Max then needs to get down the hill in order to get to Passos. Once Max gets down the hill and meets Passos, they both go through a gate behind which they hear a car coming towards them from behind at a high speed. Max and Passos then takes aim for the driver and kills him, resulting in the car colliding with the gate which collapses the gate. Afterwards, Passos and Max proceed to the next part of the cemetery where they encounter more of the DeMarco's hired goons, one having a grenade launcher, which he uses to try and kill Max. After Passos and Max takes care of them, they go through another gate and see a group of DeMarcos' goons making deals and having arguments on how much money each will get after killing Max, near some of the cars. Shortly, the discussion is ended as Passos takes cover behind one of the cars and shoots one of the DeMarcos as they spot him. Max at this point is hidden from the DeMarcos and appears at a different angle to kill the group, while Passos proceeds by himself to the other part of the cemetery where he gets captured. Max hears that Passos has been captured, through the radio in one of the cars, and that the person that has him has no idea whether it's Max Payne or his partner. Max then makes his way to the other part of the cemetery after killing some DeMarcos, where he finds Passos being held at gunpoint by a DeMarco goon who is asking if Passos is Max Payne, while he is confused, Max shows up through the gate. The goon who now knows the person who just came in is the real "Max Payne", as he is ordered to shoot him. While Passos is held at gunpoint, the goon then tells Max to surrender so the "DeMarco might have a change of conscience". Afterwards Max quickly shoots the goon but quickly, more enemies have show up to kill both Max and Passos. After Passos and Max kill all the DeMarco goons, they proceed to a gate that leads them to another area. Upon nearing the gate, Greg (a civillian if you look at the grave shifter's name tag) opens the gate and asks what is going on in the cemetery, understandably he is scared, Passos tells him that everything is alright. As Passos is trying to calm the guy down, a green laser appears and shoots the civilian in the back of the head. Max and Passos notice that there is a sniper somewhere near the mausoleum. Then Passos and Max proceed to the building while taking cover behind tombstones. Passos distracts the sniper while Max moves in, while killing other DeMarco goons that come out of the building to kill Max. After Max kills the sniper, Passos and he enter the mausoleum where they get ambushed by a group of DeMarcos. The DeMarcos escort Max and Passos to Anthony DeMarco, the leader of the DeMarco Crime Family, who then yells at Max about him killing Anthony's son. While Max was apologizing for Anthony's loss, Passos also apologized, but at the same time he claims that he is the one who started the gun battle, but Anthony hits Passos in the head with a shovel and then falsely accuses Passos for killing his son with racial slurs. Anthony then orders Max to dig his and Passos's graves before his overflowing emotions overwhelm him, the sobbing DeMarco then walks away while being escorted by two of his guards leaving both Payne and Passos for dead. While Max Payne is digging with two goons holding him at gunpoint, upon the player's control (within a Quick Time Event ) he picks up some dirt with a shovel and throws it into one of the DeMarco goon's face and then hits the other one with the shovel. While the first one is down, Passos takes his gun and kills both an unconscious guard and a fleeing goon. Shortly, after killing another group of DeMarcos, Max and Passos proceed to the Morgue. Once they have cleared out the morgue, they continue upstairs where they find themselves within a church. At this point they get ambushed and need to make a stand. At a higher level, there is a goon with a shotgun which nor Max or Passos can get a shot on. Max proceeds upstairs to take out the goon. As Max has an overview of a whole room, he eliminates remaining goons that come after Passos from Max's side, on the floor below. After Max eliminates the goons, Passos and him both proceed to the upper level, where they find an office and a landline. Passos uses the phone to call of backup in order to get out of New Jersey. Appearances *Max Payne *Raul Passos *Anthony DeMarco *Tony DeMarco (Mentioned only) *Michelle Payne (Gravestone only) *Rose Payne (Within Michelle Payne's gravestone) *Greg (Killed) *Mona Sax (Mentioned only) *Valerie Winterson (Gravestone only) *Nicole Horne (Mausoleum only) *Vincent Gognitti (Gravestone only) Video Walkthrough Collectibles Trivia *If you listen closely to the soundtrack in this level, you can hear Rose's crying from Max's nightmares in Chapter 2 and 3 of the original ''Max Payne. *After the small round about shootout, Max can go back to the goon who hold Raul hostage at gunpoint and notice one of his hands move. This is possibly a glitch. *The cemetery is filled with tombstones, and some of those are for deceased characters from the original ''Max Payne'' and ''Max Payne 2''. Examining them is counted towards as clues. es:Es el único que puede hacerlo Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters